Jar Jar Binks
Jar-Jar Binks is the main antagonist of the Slimey & SMJ4 series after SMJ4.blend1 and before Tybalt. While originally not an evil character in his canon incarnation, he is suspected to be a Sith Lord by a majority of Star Wars fans, which is the basis of Jar-Jar being the main villain. He was also a very poorly received character from both critics and fans. In his villainous version, Jar-Jar is a Sith Lord and comedic evil emperor who leads an empire of Evil Gungans to help destroy the human race due to his dramatic backstory. Personality The personality of the Slimey & SMJ4 incarnation of Jar-Jar portrays that he is wrathful, cruel and comedically ruthless. Jar-Jar shows little to no remorse from his actions. He displays no sympathy for anyone but himself. Jar-Jar is also extremely verbally abusive towards his minions. Even though his dark sense of humor is done for comic relief, Jar-Jar takes relentless opportunities to destroy the human race due to his tragic backstory, in which he was often deprecated, disrespected and outcasted by everyone. So his plan to destroy them reasons that he wants revenge on them for treating him horribly and making life extremely difficult for him. Instead of using his gunan language, he speaks proper English. Appearance Jar-Jar does look the same, but he wears a black Sith Lord robe and has ancient evil markings on his forehead, cheeks, chin and ears. His eyes are pitch black with yellow slitted pupils. Relationships Shia LaBeouf Shia LaBeouf is Jar-Jar's henchman. He is also the only minion Jar-Jar is not abusive towards. They both share one thing in common: they are not evil in canon, but their Slimey & SMJ4 incarnations depict them as antagonists. SMJ4.blend1 Jar-Jar has apparently had some history with .blend1. Before Shia LaBeouf became his current henchman, .blend1 always served under his rule. He also referred to Jar-Jar as "Senpai", which led fans to believe .blend1 was gay for him. But when Shia came and replaced him, .blend1 no longer had lust for Jar-Jar and hated him for what he did. Slimey and SuperMarioJustin4 Jar-Jar is the proclaimed archnemesis of Justin and Slimey. He takes countless opportunities to defeat them. Daughter Hyde Daughter Hyde has some serious hatred for Jar-Jar. One time, she attempted to shoot Jar-Jar for kidnapping Justine. She also hates him because he always makes fun of her and Justine about their little relationship. 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 Jar-Jar is terrified with 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1. Despite that, he was very impressed about his plans, and they made them very close to world domination one time, to the point that Jar-Jar decided to make him the master. Photoshop Jar-Jar Photoshop Jar-Jar, also referred to as "Omega Jar-Jar", is a powerful form of Jar-Jar introduced in Slimey & SMJ4: The Movie. As the name implies, he is based on Omega Flowey, the final boss of the Neutral Route in Undertale. Jar-Jar becomes this form when he absorbs the energy from seven poorly received movies/video games (Hotel Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Gigli, Superman 64, The Star Wars Holiday Special, Foodfight and - the main core - The Slimey & SMJ4 Adult Cartoon Special), causing him to transform into Photoshop Jar-Jar. As Photoshop Jar-Jar, he appears as a gigantic godlike entity with a standard-definition TV showing his face in a demonic fashion - occasionally flashing with disturbing images, Jar-Jar's long ears are attached to the sides of the TV and he had a five-eyed dog-like head, monstrous-looking arms hanging loose, bat-like wings that hold six of the bad media sources (three on each wing), six wires above the TV and a green box below the dog head that says "Slimey & SMJ4 Adult Cartoon Special" on it in black letters. Photoshop Jar-Jar can be defeated when Slimey and Justin use their granted psychokinesis powers to think of Jar-Jar as something funny to weaken him until the bad media energy escapes his body and turns Jar-Jar back to his normal form. Trivia Ahmed Best reprises his role as Jar-Jar Binks, but when he acts like the Sith Lord, he is voiced by Greg Eagles, who is well known for voicing the Grim Reaper from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.Category:MaleCategory:Villians Category:Non-Human